onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Camie
Camie (ケイミー, Keimī) is a mermaid that first appeared in the Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll mini-series. She first appears after being spat out of a large seaboar that was saved by Hatchan, along with her starfish pet and master, Pappug. She is one of the only two Merfolk featured so far in the series, the other being Kokoro. Camie is named after the Japanese word kame which means "turtle" Appearance Camie is young mermaid who is generally seen wearing a t-shirt and carrying a backpack. The t-shirt she is usually seen wearing in particular is of the same fashion brand, Criminal, her master Pappug designs. She is at least younger than thirty years as her tail has yet to be split into two.One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 424, Another mermaid, Kokoro, explains that mermaid tails split into two when they reach thirty. She is specifically a Kissing gourami mermaid and as a reference to the type of fish she is, she always expresses a very distinct facefault whenever she is shocked by something. Whenever she expresses shock, along with her eyes typically popping out as commonly seen in manga and anime, her facefault is always expressed with a very wide open mouth that shows her teeth and her tongue is usually seen sticking out in a up and down, zig zag manner. While Camie's overall appearance has not changed much, because of Oda's change of style since he first drew her, Camie has a few changes in appearance. The first is an addition of a dorsal fan along her spine. Her mermaid fish tail is generally longer and slimmer now and her caudal fin is now larger and more curvy. Overall, she had been drawn more sexy than how she first appeared. Personality Camie has the habit of being easily shocked. Anything from a simple mistake to large shocking situation makes her shocked to a degree greater than any other normal person would be. Camie and her starfish, Pappug, also have the most unfortunate luck of getting eaten by larger seakings almost every time. By the time she meets the Straw Hats, it is her 20th time being swallowed. Camie also has the unfortunate luck of getting captured almost every time. Before she getting captured by Macro and his crew once again in Grove 44, she was previously captured by the Fishman Pirates for thirty times. Fortunately for her, somebody is usually around to save her. This has usually been Hatchan since Camie meet him. Camie has a habit of referring to humans in an unique way. Instead of simply saying human and humans, she says human person and human people respectively. She also tends to address others with the suffix "Chin" added to their names in a similar fashion as how "San" and "Chan" are used in Japanese to address others. She would thus address Luffy as Luffy-chin, Nami as Nami-chin, Hatchan as Hatchin, and so on. While Camie is currently working part-time for Hatchan's Takoyaki business, she dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer like her master, Pappug. Relationships Camie is friends with Hatchan since he rescued her and Pappug from the sea boar. Though he initially traded her for a map, she has stuck with him and helped out with his business due to his kindness. Camie is often seen accompanied with Pappug. The two usually travel together and ironically get eaten by larger fish and require both rescuing together. Camie is the oddly enough both the owner and apprentice of the starfish, Pappug. While she keeps him and feeds him clams, she also studies under him in order become a successful fashion designer like him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 491, Camie reveals that Pappug is her pet and her master. Camie has an unfortunate relationship with the Macro Fishman Pirates. Since selling mermaids sets such a high price on the slave market, Macro and his crew have since been trying to capture her to sell her off a slave since they first cross paths with her. While she is easily captured by them practically every time, Hatchan usually saves her by beating the pulp out of Macro and his crew. Abilities and Powers Caimie has the ability to call fishes and talk to them. History Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll While traversing the seas, Camie and her starfish pet and master, Pappug, were unfortunately eaten by a large sea boar. This creature, while they were inside, had the unfortunate luck of becoming prey to a much larger leviathan-like seaking. Fortunately, the sea boar, and the occupants within in it, were saved by Hatchan, who defeated the leviathan with a trident he acquired. With the danger averted, the sea boar coughs out both Camie and Pappug due to all the commotion. Freed from being inside the large fish, Camie thanks Hatchan for rescuing them from being eaten by another large fish while they were in a large fish.One Piece Manga - Vol.21 Chapter 191-192 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.9-10, The sea boar that Camie and Pappug were in is saved by Hatchan. One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 196 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.13, Camie thanks Hatchan for saving her and Pappug. Though freed from the sea boar, Camie unfortunately got traded by her savior to a bunch of his old chums for a map leading to some treasure and a legendary Takoyaki sauce. Her captors, Macro and his crew, intended to sell Camie off as a slave of sorts for a high profit. Macro's scheme to sell Camie off, however, was stopped as Hatchan busted through his ship, and beat Macro and his crew up. Apparently Macro seemingly tricked Hatchan with a fake map and the Octopus Fishman in retaliation took revenge against his former crew mate thus freeing Camie unintentionally in the process. Macro however, revealed as he was being beaten up by Hatchan, that he didn't trick him and that the map was real. It just so happened that the treasure and the sauce was in the giant octopus, Mash, that Hatchan beat up earlier when he followed the map, as Hatchan, Camie, and Pappug found out much to their surprise. With her savior finally getting his much sought after prized, Camie and Pappug decided to tag along with Hatchan as he carried off with the treasure, the sauce, and the remains of Mash.One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 196 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.15-16, Camie is traded by Hatchan to Macro for a map leading to a legendary Takoyaki sauce.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 208-209 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.23-24, Camie is saved once again by Hatchan.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 210 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.25, Camie and Pappug are shocked to find that the treasure was in Mash.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 211 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.26, Camie and Pappug decide to tag along with Hatchan. As Camie traveled alongside Hatchan across the sea floor, they eventually came to a village of headband catfish. Because a ship recently sank and crushed on top of their village, the catfish, as a result, were starving. Their sad story moved both Camie and Pappug to tears. When Hatchan saw the situation and ran away with his treasure, Camie and Pappug initially thought that he ran away with it so he wouldn't donate any amount of it to help with the repairs of the village. Hatchan however in reality, ran off with his treasure in order to buy some cooking utensils. Together with the utensils, the remains of Mash being chopped up and cooked, and the legendary Takoyaki sauce, Hatchan set up a Takoyaki stand and made several Takoyaki balls for which the starving catfish could eat. Camie and Pappug thus aided Hatchan in giving out several orders of Takoyaki balls for the starving catfish.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 215 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.29, Camie comes to a headband catfish village and hears out their sad story.One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 216 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.30, Camie and Pappug are shocked at seeing Hatchan running away with his treasure instead of helping.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 217-218 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.31-32, Camie and Pappug learn why Hatchan ran away and decide to help out giving Takoyaki balls to the starving catfish. After giving away all but one set of Takoyaki balls with the legendary sauce to apparently all the catfish, Camie and Pappug rested awhile after all the hard work. Though only a few of the Takoyaki balls remained, it didn't take long for its smell to attract some attention. For this, Camie encountered another Octopus Fishman, Octopako, who came to eat the Takoyaki. Octopako was a Fishwoman that Camie's friend, Hatchan, had long been in loved with. She was the reason Hatchan sought after the legendary Takoyaki sauce and he intended to propose to her with the remaining Takoyaki. However Octopako was a very snobbish and selfish Fishwoman which Camie and Pappug both noticed upon meeting her.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 219 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.33, Camie and Pappug rest awhile after giving away all but one set of Takoyaki balls.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 220 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.34, Camie meets Octopako. Just as Hatchan was about to give Octopako the Takoyaki, Camie and everyone found out that there was still one headband catfish left to feed. It was catfish elder who unfortunately arrived late coming to the Hatchan's Takoyaki stand. Being the last starving catfish, he was naturally given the last of the Takoyaki instead of Octopako. It was then that Camie saw Octopako's true nature as she saw Octopako punch Hatchan for not giving her the Takoyaki. As the selfish Fishwoman left Hatchan, Camie tried to comfort him from his heartbreak. She does so until she falls asleep alongside Hatchan and Pappug under the warmth of the setting sun.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 222 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.35, Camie and everyone else finds out the catfish elder came.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 223 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.36, Camie sees Octopako's true nature.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 224 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.37, Camie tries to comfort Hatchan.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 225 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.38, Camie falls asleep alongside Hatchan and Pappug under the warmth of the setting sun. The next day, Camie and everyone else awake to a pleasant surprise. The headband catfish, in gratitude for Hatchan's kindness, had built a magnificent ship for him, the Takoyaki 8. With the grand opening of Hatchan's new floating Takoyaki stand, Camie continued traveling alongside her Fishman friend.One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 227-228 Cover Story: Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol.39-40, Camie and everyone with awakes to see Takoyaki 8 and Hatchan opens up a floating Takoyaki stand. Current Events (Spoilers) While traveling across the ocean, Camie and Pappug got lost from Hatchan and once again became victims of a large seaking and were swallowed up whole. Fortunately, they were once again saved from being digested. This time however it was by Luffy, who had sailed to the second Red Line intersection of the Grand Line and now planned on going to Fishman Island along with his crew. Spat out from the seaking's belly when Luffy struck the beast, Camie was flung from the creature's mouth and onto the Thousand Sunny where she unfortunately landed onto a lovestruck Sanji. Upon landing onto the Sunny, she was shocked of the group of human people that were there. In thanks for saving her however, she decided to reward them by selling them Takoyaki. She however was reprimanded by Pappug for selling Takoyaki instead of just simply giving it to her saviors. For this mistake both she and her saviors were shocked.One Piece Manga - Chapter 490, Camie and Pappug are saved once again from being eaten and meet the Straw Hats in the process. After being properly introduced to the Straw Hats, Camie decided to properly reward her saviors with her promise of Takoyaki. However upon trying to reach Hatchan via Den Den Mushi, she found out that Hatchan had been kidnapped by Macro and his crew. She learned that Hatchan was beaten by them with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders and was taken to the Flying Fish Riders' base that was five kilometer from Grove 44 of the Shabondy Archipelago. Seeing that Hatchan was in danger at the moment, Camie decided to unfortunately decline rewarding her saviors with Takoyaki in order to save him. Seeing that she was in trouble however, Nami offered that if they helped her, she would in return show them the way to Fishman Island. Camie agreed to this and also promised that they'll also get their Takoyaki reward as well, a notion which prompted most of the guys in the crew to eagerly save Camie's friend.One Piece Manga - Chapter 491, Camie decides to go save Hatchan. Having gained some allies to help her save Hatchan, Camie called out some fish and asked if they could show them the way to the Flying Fish Riders' base. The fish complied and formed an arrow with their bodies for Camie and the Straw Hats to follow across the ocean. However, they stated to Camie that they would only lead her and her friends close enough to the place, as they were scared of the Flying Fish Riders. After sailing for awhile, the fear of the fish had arrived and they apologized to Camie that this was as far as they go. Shortly afterwards, the Flying Fish Riders sure enough appeared and started attacking the Thousand Sunny high atop of their giant Flying Fish. Although they were initially attacked, Camie and the rest of her companions found out that their attackers left them in mid-battle for some reason unknown to them. Regardless however, they continued onwards to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Upon arriving there, Camie and the rest found the base completely deserted. The only person about was Hatchan who was locked up in a suspended caged placed directly in the middle of the base. Though it seemed like it would be an easy task to save Hatchan due to the circumstances, there were some problems. The whole setup smelled like a trap, a thought that shock both Camie and Pappug since they didn't think about it until they were told, and her allies apparently didn't want to save Hatchan upon learning who he was.One Piece Manga - Chapter 492, Camie and the Straw Hats arrive in the Flying Fish Riders' base. To Camie's shock, she learned that her newfound allies were past enemies of Hatchan and had thoughts of not helping him because of their past encounter with him. Feeling abandoned, Camie, along with Pappug, decided to free Hatchan by herself and unfortunately dove once again into the clutches of Macro and his crew. Camie's hopes however weren't all lost then as the Straw Hats decided to save both her and her friends regardless of past experiences. With Luffy's help, Camie and Pappug were rescued from Macro and placed onto the deck of the Flying Fish Riders' base. References External Links *Kissing gourami - Wikipedia article about the type of fish that Camie is *Fashion design - Wikipedia article about the area of work that Camie wants to excel in Category:Mermen Category: Female Category:Cover Story Introduction